micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:A-One
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir. Philip Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 09:44, 10 August 2009 IF YOU ARE REQUESTING DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS If you are requesting diplomatic relations or other government/diplomatic contact, please email the Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Immigration at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. A1 does not conduct affairs via MicroWiki. Thank you for your co-operation. TALK PAGE ARCHIVES Here be old talk page messages from August 2009 to the present: *Archive 1 - August 2009 --> April 2010 *Archive 2 - April 2010 --> August 2010 Kingdom of Apollo Alright, drastic measures can be taken after the umpteenth warning. If he removes it again, you're authorized to block him for a week. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Apollo is NOT a fantasy nation and is 100% real. See KOApollo's talk page for proof: Royal Title Act 1900. I have provided proof for you, as asked to do by Cajak. I hope you will not contuine to doubt Apollo's existences. KOApollo :Ok you've removed the template for the seventh time (yes I've been counting). I'm afraid I will have to block you for a week now. :When you come back, might I advise you to realistically update the article, or to openly & explicitly declare it a fantasy or simulationist micronation. For your interest, here is why I and nobody else believes the claims in the article: :1. 324 citizens is an impossible number to have, especially as there is no other mention of the Kingdom anywhere other than your website and MicroWiki :2. Your micronation being founded in 1900 is very hard to believe, again because there is no other mention of the Kingdom, and very flimsy 'evidence' that you provided to Cajak. :3. If, indeed, the national park had been founded in 1920, it would have been one of the first national parks in the world, again meriting some other mention of Apollo, which does not exist. :4. A micronation with its own school and hospital? :5. Before I extensively copyedited it a while ago, the spelling, grammar, cohesion and coherence was terrible, and certainly not meriting the level reasonably expected of a 110 year old micronation with over 300 active citizens and a Queen born in 1956. :I could go on, but that's why nobody does, or is ever likely to, believe these outlandish claims. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The block was a good decision, sir, but I'd recommend against speaking for everyone. I actually would believe these claims if sufficient evidence was provided. Unlikely doesn't always mean impossible. ;) Kyng Fyrst 13:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well at this stage, nobody else believes them. I agree - if there was sufficient evidence, then I would certainly believe them. However, if a micronation truly did achieve the things that the KOA says it did, there would be some sort of mention of them outside of here and their own website. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations for winning the admin nominations!, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman,8:55,August 26th 2010 (UTC+7) :Thanks :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Can you please delete all of the UPUC Department pages. We do not need them anymore. :Sure :) Also, please remember to sign all talk page posts. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 03:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Hello new Admin-on-the-block! I have a query. I'm trying to update Yabloko's flag as found at File:Yabloko flag.png with this one because we've had to update the Russian characters (switch the O and the И around). However for some reason, it won't let me and whenever I try to edit it, it just says that it's a duplicate file and looks the same as the previous one. Any way to solve what could prove to be the greatest quandary of mankind? Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :With your permission, me or Philip could just delete the existing file and upload the new one, with the same file name as the previous flag. Ta dah! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I just tried fixing it - the file appears to be thumbnail confused :P I second that § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: By all means do that, you have my permission. It seems the actual file is fine, but the way it appears as a thumbnail and everwhere else within the wiki doesn't work. So I suppose I'd be fine with deleting it if that would fix it. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's me again! *new supreme dictator sighs...HIM again* Would you please be so kind to remove the flag file and then replace it to see if that works? 'Twould be greatly appreciated. Furthermore, Template:Infobox Hotel isn't used whatsoever, so I suggest deleting it...Who knows why Danforth created it in the first place. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Will do :) :Also, Cajak is the Supreme Dictator - I'm the A1 Fish Tank Repairer and/or Well known Swell Guy :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Isn't it already fixed? :S § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Not for me, still says ЯCOИ as opposed to ЯCИO. =S :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you for your kind help, it now works fine. =D :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) CP Discussion Hey, just wanted to know your thoughts on this discussion... Cheers --SerCenKing Talk 09:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) CW-1 don't worry, it is just a iritating spray that we use to control a situation, sort of like a very, VERY dull tear gas. acually, that base chemicals are just air freshener and lemon juise. Its not like mustard gas or anything like that. where not evil. King Jackson Alexander I 02:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah ok cool :) Thought it was something like that :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Its okay, I had the same though when I was told about it. Anyways, It will probably never see military use, most likly it will be used for riot control and anti-terrorism. King Jackson Alexander I 02:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Observergate Hey there, just wondering if you could take a look at this article and maybe do a bit of cleanup/copyediting, since you seem to be pretty good at it. I'd do it myself, but I assure that after three days of non-stop work, I feel like I could puke observer copies and erusian responses :P --SerCenKing Talk 10:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :lol ok - I'll see what I can do :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :UPDATE: Impeccably written. I have to agree with Aldrich when he says it's one of the best articles on this wiki, so no copyediting really required :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Finismund Greetings Mr. Fish, May I know why you consider Finismund (a defunct micronation) as 'Dubious Articles'? Respectfully, Flandrensis 16:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't put the page under 'dubious' :S I merely added the inactive template. It may be an error with the template, but I assure you I don't consider it to be dubious. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, sorry for the misunderstanding and thank you for reacting ;-) Flandrensis 17:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Do you think someone could help with edditing the UPUC page? Rsmall1413 13:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :MicroProject Copyedit have a lot of pages to copyedit at the moment, but we'll get around to yours eventually. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Oceanland M friend and I will keep writing that article so please do not delete it. :Ok then - just don't leave it like that for too long. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Friendly reminder Hey there! See Aldrich Lucas in User blog:Aldrich lucas/The nuisance that is the UPUC made public his date of birth : *Rsmall1413: Well how old are you *Aldrich lucas: Fifteen years old. April 2nd, 1995 if you must know. But if I don't shall write about this-sorry :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 15:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :No worries :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gardiner I never claimed that they were fctional. It says that they are fantasy, as they are not real people and real place, but more like models, which are not exactly serious. For example, Simon Pendek is nor a living thing, and was probably made in China, not Poland. I did not mean to offend anybody. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :The template says "a fictional element". Also, I did research on where most Lego products are manufactured, and it is in the Czech Republic, Mexico, Denmark or the U.S. (I made a guess of the Czech Republic, and I never said Poland). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego#Manufacture § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but he is not a real human being (Homo Sapiens Sapiens), and the towns, communes, and infastructure is incapable of supporting the needs of such people, and therefore are not "real' in what is almost always referred to as infastructure. This, I believe, allows anybody to put the "Fantasy" label on the pages because of the reasons described above. Thank You. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Everything outlined in the article exists. It is true and obvious that they are not human beings or a real railway, as repeatedly stated throughout the relevant articles. Here, for instance, it is clearly stated that it is a model railway, not a real one. If A1 was claiming the railway to be real, or if it didn't actually exist, or if we didn't say that it was merely a model, then the 'Fantasy' template would be in order. In this case, however, I believe that it is sufficiently outlined in all of the articles that they are not 'real'. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Help? Please? Hello 'A-One' My Friend, Thomas Banbridge, Has a new article on the wiki (Democratic Republic of Longarnia) He Requires Assistance as he is New to the Wiki, if you have the time could you help him, im sure if you contact on his talk page he should give you the relevent info about his country 9he wants it done the same as you did The Technological Federation of Erephisia) Thanks for your time HFC Dr Billy Neil Billyneil 12:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: is there any good software with which you can make Micronational Flags and Logos that you know of? :Yes I'd be delighted to help. Try Paint.net - it's open source and free. All of A1's symbols were made using this. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Polite stuff first Thanks for agrreing to assist my overly inept micronational partner, and thanks for the info on the 'Paint.com' site it was useful But as to your message on the Erephisia/Danvania Declaration of war... are you being sarcastic or just stupid? Read what I answered to Danvania and Cajak and you will see the full story And by the way, i am never in a good mood so i will go nuts if Anyone thinks i dont know what i'm doing Just a warning for you there Billyneil 09:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well sweetie, the difference between here and the rest of the internet is that if you insult someone, you get banhammered. We do have some rules, even if we're just a bunch of weird micronationalists with very few social life and a collection of mangas under the bed, so please stick to them. Law is equal for everyone, even if you're in a bad mood 24/7. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh well I've completely forgotten about what this declaration of war thing is, and I don't have the time/interest to really find out what it was/what I said. A link would be nice thank you :) ::And I second what Cajak said. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Officer of the Order of Yabloko Greetings Officer of the Order of Yabloko! =P You've been made an Officer of the Order of Yabloko as of today, October 5, 2010, as per this document for your outstanding contributions to the micronational world. Aldrich Lucas talk 02:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much :) I will wear this award with pride ;) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, you deserve it. And, fixed the previously non-existent link. : Aldrich Lucas talk 05:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Emails Mr. Fish, I have sent numerous emails over the past few days to you and have not received a reply. I know you must be busy but it highly concerns matters including diplomacy between Starland and your government which we see as legitimate, the A1NLF and the Holy Salanian Empire and others. I would love to sit down and speak with you! Thanks! Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Which email account did you send the emails to? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 05:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC)